FOURPLAY
by President-of-FFN
Summary: About the twisted relationship of a GIRL with her COUSIN and his BEST FRIEND and how a certain cold-hearted blue-eyed fox will unconsciously teach her about freedom and love. No MINORS. RUKAWAOC
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ: Summary's basically about Rukawa, on his second year at Shohoku, and the blood-haired freshman, Akai. At first she may look like a bubbly frosh, a pretty face yes, but Akai is beyond normal… everything about her.

Together with her cousin-a Senior at the school and his best friend-a Sophomore and also the respectable Student Council President, one wouldn't even suspect these three of doing the littlest bit of misconduct. They look like the perfect students, with Ken and Mori being popular in Shohoku and even looking like perfect big brothers with Akai, nobody knows that these three have a secret that defies morality. How will the cold and unfeeling Rukawa turn this girl's life upsidedown? Or is she going to be the one holding the influence on him?

(saa, enjoy reading. And comment if I still need to upload the 2nd chapter or re-write the story. STAY AWAY MINORS… or not.)

**Four Play**

**Chapter 1: ****FIRST DAY.**

"I'm going to be late for class Mori…" Akai moaned as she tried to open her eyes to look down at the raven-haired guy sitting in front of her, touching her… she got hold of the table behind her while the raven haired man teased and touched. "Aren't you enjoying this? Doesn't the thrill excite you?" Mori looked up at the blood-red-haired girl, daring her to say no.

She hated Mori for delaying her on the first day of class, just because he's the Student Council President of Shohoku High doesn't mean he can always have his way. Can he excuse her for being late? No!

"But it's my first day in High School!" She squealed as Mori pushed his fingers deep inside her.

"I'll let you go then, after you come." He smirked as he saw her usual hurt expression. It only meant that she's controlling herself. "Are you afraid that you're going to mess your 'high school' uniform?" He was making fun of her, he knew how excited she was for high school, any girl would be! It's normal.  "Stop… teasing me…" she panted, she couldn't control it any longer, she needed release but she'll spoil her skirt… she can't believe that they're doing it at that time.

"What… Your cousin told me to make you feel at home on your first day." He pumped faster, "Don't you think that doing this here makes you feel that you know the place?" he chuckled, he's impossible, she couldn't catch her breath, "Ken didn't mean this…" she whispered, she doesn't want to feel dirty when she goes to class. She shouldn't have gone to school with this cocky bastard Mori, she was supposed to be an hour early but now, looking at the watch, she's only got 10 minutes before class starts.

"Oie, Mori."

Akai was surprised upon hearing the voice; she looked behind her and saw Ken, her 6'1 tall cousin.

"What are you two doing fooling around?" the blonde asked. "I'm not fooling around? I'm just making her comfortable. She's so jumpy, it's just high school! She might faint while introducing herself." Mori stood up and closed the gap of their bodies.

"Ken, do something!" Akai demanded her cousin but she was surprised when she felt him behind her grasping both her breasts and teasing her nipples. "Ah… C… Come on… you two…"

"Just come. You'll feel better, you're so tense." Ken said as he bit her earlobe while sliding his hands under her uniform, she was now leaning on him, unable to support herself any longer. She's used to this, both her cousin and his best friend fooling around with her. She was nine years old when she learned that she has a relative in her mother's side. She's been living under the orphanage since her mother died when she was three and then through the work of some people, they learned that she has an uncle who just returned to Japan, her only relative. They contacted him and her Uncle was nice enough to take her in and together with Ken, his son, they were like family. But her Uncle was almost never home because of business trips that's why she always turned to Ken.

"I… coming…" she moaned as Mori pumped his fingers faster until she came a full load.

"Now that's my girl…" Ken whispered.

BELL

She didn't expect that she'd be able to get to class on time. She quickly found a seat near the window and sat there. She can't believe that she went to class without her underwear, those two always love to play with her this way, they may seem really cool at school but they release all their nastiness at her. But they're family and she can't argue with that. 

Shohoku has a lot of hot guys in it… she even spotted a potential partner in class, she was just looking at him when a raven haired girl sat beside her, she automatically felt like making friends with her.

"Hi, my name's Akai." She said

"Juno." The pretty miss said, "What school did you come from?"

"Oh, Tomigaoka Jr. High. I know the rumors about that school probably are scary but it isn't really that bad." She smiled,

"No, I wasn't going to say that. Kaede Rukawa's from that school and I've met students from that school who are actually amazing people." Juno, the raven haired, turned out to be pretty cool and friendly; Akai felt she already found a friend in her.

"Oh. Kaede Rukawa."

"Yeah, you met him before?" Juno asked and she just smiled mischievously and said, "I confessed that I liked him before, but I was turned down."

_Flashback (3 years ago):_

_Rukawa__ entered the rooftop and saw her, he wasn't surprised though, he'd received a letter earlier that she'd be here, another fan girl confessing her love to him. He just had to turn her down and tell her to never come on the rooftop again._

_Akai was standing on the rail, Rukawa in front of her, she stared straight into his eyes with a confidence he didn't expect a girl her age would have, she smiled at him, her deep blue eyes and redhead all seductive, and said, "I heard from my cousin that you've never been with a girl before…"_

_That surprised him and it surprised him even more when she started to unbutton her blouse, leaving it open for him to see her. She went closer to him, she pushed her luck as she went even closer, their faces were just inches apart, she smiled and said: "Want to try it with me," and she was so sure that she'll be kissing him but she almost fell forward when he took a step back._

_"Get dressed…" _

END OF FLASHBACK

She couldn't remember what happened after that, she was a bit embarrassed and challenged at the same time. But she didn't really care about that incident, she was just bored and she can come up with all sorts of stuff when she has nothing better to do. She was snapped back to reality by Juno.

"Wow! You actually confessed to him face to face?" Juno said in an amazed tone,

"He was my senior yeah, but we're all equal when it comes to things like that right?" The 'potential' partner she was eyeing earlier decided to join the conversation, he kinda looks like a first year Mitsui but less dangerous-looking, "Now you're what I call refreshing. I wish everyone would have that kind of view." Akai faced him and smiled, "You are?" she asked,

"Masato. Nice to meet you."

Akai was uncomfortable walking down the hallway with no underwear. She didn't expect them to bully her in school too, that morning proved it! It was lunch break, she's in the 2rd year building looking for Mori, he's not in the President's office and she needed her underwear back, she couldn't just go out and buy underwear, it would be humiliating.

"Tsk… this is so uncomfortable. Are those two making fun of me?" Akai was extremely busy pulling down her skirt that she didn't see where she was going until she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt.

She quickly grabbed the rim of her skirt into place and stood up, "S… Sumimasen." She bowed so many times.

"What's a freshman like you doing in the sophomore building?" (in Japan a senpai demands great respect from the lower levels may they be 2 years or 1 year lower) a deep calm but authoritative voice said.

She straightened her posture and blue met blue. She recalled those deep blue eyes 2 years ago but she supposed that he already forgot about her.

"Rukawa! You're too harsh on cute freshmen!" Akai's gaze shifted to the man beside him, he's shorter than Rukawa but he looks older. He looks familiar, she saw him in a magazine under Yayoi Aida's article. He's Miyagi Ryota, Shohoku pt. guard and the next Captain. "I don't like thoughtless people who wander around seeking attention." Rukawa said and it pissed her a bit but her emotions turned into challenge. He was always so challenging, how far can he go with that cold attitude of his?

"You're right? I'm looking for attention… and I don't want it from anyone else but you- se-n-pai." She said it with her most enticing look on that it made the girls on the hallway stop and look. Miyagi raised his eyebrow, impressed by the frosh's confidence.

"Whoa… this one's different." He commented, scratching his head.

"They're all the same." Rukawa said as he started to walk past her but he hadn't even passed her when she said in a sultry voice, "You're right, we're all the same but I can do one thing your kawaii fan-girls couldn't do… senpai" she went closer to him then whispered something Miyagi knew was dirty for Rukawa's eyes seemed to somehow widen. Akai didn't know if she heard him cough or chuckle or smirk, she told him that she could make him feel so good he'd miss a week of practice. She was about to speak again when she heard Ken.

"So this is where you went." He said and she looked back and saw Mori with him.

"Mori!" she yelled but caught herself, she remembered that Mori's the School student president and he's supposed to be her Senpai, she can't just call him by his name so she added, "-sama… I was looking for you all over!"

"What's the matter? You didn't need to go in the Sophomore's building." Mori said with the same demeanor as Rukawa but she knew that it was a pretense. Ken smiled, his blonde hair making him look more amiable than he really is, "Ah… Gomen for the trouble she's caused."

Akai noticed that Ken and the two other guys looked acquainted, "Ah…" Miyagi said, "No problem Ken-kun, is she your-"

"She's my cousin. She's really new to all these! Haha. Has she bothered you?"

"Ah- No problem! You have an amusing cousin. Anyway, see you at the practice later." Miyagi said as he and Rukawa walked away.

"Oh! I remember, you joined the basketball team last year!" Akai finally remembered how they knew each other.

"Why were you looking for me?" Mori finally asked, he looked bored with his hands inside his pocket.

"Mori! I need you to give it back to me!" she said, she switches mood easily, she went from amused to angry.

"What?" Mori asked, teasing her again,

"You know what I mean!" she told him, the hallway was filled with students and she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Oh… right, if you want it back you have to satisfy me first. Right Ken-kun?"

"Mori, don't tease her on her first day."

"Fine. I'll return it after school. You know where to meet us right? Ja!"

Akai sighed, her anger is nothing compared to Mori's manipulating skills. He's done this to her many times she wondered why she's acting that way.

**-****to be continued….**

Leave comments, suggestions… is the plot interesting? Bec. I'm surely excited to write the following chapters!

Till next time.


	2. The endurance test!

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine. But the characters: Akai, Mori, Ken and Remi are all OCs… thanks for reading!

BTW: **THIS CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC MATERIALS… SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO… INCEST, THREESOMES & VIOLENCE (? Woot!) PLS. LEAVE. OR TRY TO EXPERIMENT! Haha…**

**CHAPTER 2: Four Play**

"That's it Akai, suck on it harder…" She was kneeling on the floor while Mori was sitting on her bed with his legs apart with Akai between them.

She met Mori when she was 10; he's her cousin's best friend since the two of them were young and for her, he's like family for the past 6 years that they've known each other. She learned most of the things she knew about their little hobby from him but most of the hard stuff she learned from her cousin.

Akai heard the door open and close. Ken entered the room and walked towards where Mori and Akai were, he lightly touched Akai's head as if saying _I'm home_, and then sat on her bed beside Mori before lying down.

"Man. Practice was hell. We're having a problem with the manager. Ayako will quit this week because she has to take care of her college application thing." Ken sighed as he wisped his blonde hair away from his face. He heard Mori groan and knew that Akai just made him come.

"Take care of me next Akai." Ken said huskily as he unzipped his uniform and Akai moved to Ken who was sitting next to Mori with his upper body lying on her bed. She felt his hand on the back of her head pushing her to go deeper. She knew that he liked it hard when he's tired from practice.

She gasped when she felt Mori's finger caressing her opening. "Don't pay attention to him…" Ken groaned and she did too when she felt Mori inserting something inside her ass. A long string of ass massager was placed inside her, it's a long string with many black balls attached to it; she flinched as she felt each ball was pushed in.

Finally Ken came but she released him before he could in her mouth. She fell to the floor, heaving.

"The school uniform really suits you." Mori said as he unbuttoned her uniform, "Never imagined that your cousin would look perfect wearing Shohoku uniform." Mori told Ken with a smirk, "Stop talking Mori and take it out right now." She groaned and tried to close her thighs, "What are you talking about, it feels good doesn't it?" he removed her blouse and gave her a deep kiss.

"Akai, I want you to apply for the manager position in the basketball team tomorrow." Her cousin suddenly said and she nearly choked. Mori went lower to her neck, while she collected her thoughts.

"Wh… What? You want me to join the basketball club?" she gritted her teeth as Mori took off her bra, she stared at Ken and he was looking at her ready to explain. "All the girls applying are just… fan girls. Very childish, they don't even know anything about basketball." He said.

"I… Ah…" She moaned as Mori's fingers rubbed the slit of her pussy. "Now's not… the right time… Ken."

Ken smirked and went to position himself behind her head, kneeling, lifting her head and laying it down his legs.

"I think right now's the perfect time…" he started plucking her nipples; her hand crept up to clench on his pants. Ken signaled Mori to do something and Akai groaned when she felt Mori's tongue hit her spot. She felt him pull one ball out and it felt really good that she gasped.

"Can't take it… Cumming…" she whispered but then Mori stopped, she opened her eyes and saw Ken.

"Say you'll do it first." Ken stared down at her.

"Do.. What?" she asked absent-mindedly, her eyes glassy from all the pleasure,

"Join the basketball team as the manager." He reminded her.

"B… But I can't, I got to help Remi at your bakeshOP!" she flinched when Ken rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"N… Not fair Ken. Mori!" she called for Mori but the man just chuckled. "It hurts…"

"So what do you say? You're perfect for the job. You don't scream for the player's names…" he said and Akai rolled her eyes when Mori started to rub her with his thumb again, entrancing her. "Plus you know more about basketball than Aya-chan does."

"What do you say?" Ken asked once again while Mori pulled another ball out and she moaned, "I've got to come… I can't take it anymore…"

"Do I get a yes?"

"… H… Hai…"

"That's a good girl." He smiled at Mori.

"AH… ah…" she moaned silently as Mori spread her thighs to lick her and her mind went wild. She felt like exploding as Mori licked her while slowly pulling out the toy from her ass. "AHHHHH!!" She bit her lips as she came with Mori pulling the rest of the toy out of her system.

She was breathing hard, they always knew how to get her, she closed her eyes, if she was going to join a club she would've joined the swimming team. But she really wanted to help out at the store so she wouldn't look like a free-loader.

"You planned this didn't you?" she looked up at Ken,

"What gave you that idea? I just found that this might be the right moment to ask you."

"Well. What about helping out the bakeshop?" she sat up with her uniform unbuttoned and Mori spoke.

"If you really want to help out at that shop, you can after practice. Basketball practice ends at 7pm." he said as he went to shower.

"Right… but if I don't get into the screening then it's not my fault."

--

**The next day…**

In the gym

Coach Mitsui was impressed by the girl's ability to detect flaws in movements. She noticed a lot of things that he didn't even note when he's been with the team for years already.

"Mi-Chan!" Miyagi called on to Mitsui and it irritated Mitsui a bit,

"Oie! Isn't it supposed to be 'Coach' to you? I'm still the Coach even though it's just temporary!"

"You're still a student of Shohoku College though. And I'm the Captain so it doesn't make a difference." Miyagi said cunningly.

"Omae wa… What do you want chibi?" Mitsui asked as if not paying attention to the Captain.

"Yaro! I was just going to say that Ken's cousin is quite talented. Well… Aya-chan's better but we can use the girl for training the freshmen."

"Baka. Do you think I don't know that? Anzai-sensei recommended me to work as a coach-in-training here because he trusts my ability as a coach! Now go back to practice!"

Ken heard from Miyagi that they like Akai very much so he went to talk to her when Miyagi issued a break but before he could speak Akai uttered in exasperation.

"I really don't like this special treatment Ken-senpai. A lot of girls are lined up outside while they were here first."

"We've had this try-out for a week now and all the girls did was either scream or faint.  Don't worry about it. Your managerial skill is beyond average. They like you and you're in."

"I'm in?"

"Yea, you start today? We have 3 hours more left before the practice ends. And we have 15 minutes break… You know what I'm thinking?"

"HANA!" Akai turned to the captain as he called her surname. Miyagi was walking towards them.

"Looks like Ken-san already told you. You'll be starting today." Miyagi paused then continued, "And… Do I really make the habit of blinking thrice when I do fakes?"

Akai smiled and nodded.

"Uhm… I'll try to do something about that."

"Akai! Come here." She was being called by Mitsui, she turned to Ken and said, "Guess this'll be a busy job."

Mitsui told her to examine all 15 players and give them advice on their health and exercise. She had to admit that she notices things easily when it comes to sports, especially basketball. She knew that if a player jumps, he can jump higher; if he's fast he can be faster. Ken taught her how to play basketball when they were young and she learned the sports fast but never really loved it as much as she loves swimming.

"Sakuragi Senpai." She moved to Sakuragi first. "Your good points… are…" she checked her notebook, "You're an all-rounder, which means you're so flexible that you can do offense and defense well, you're a shooter and… well, you know what I mean."

"Nyahahaha! Hear that Rukawa?" he looked at Rukawa who just sighed out of boredom, "I like you now Hana-Chan! I never thought that somebody other than Haruko can appreciate all this tensai's perfection! I'm no longer sad that she had to quit due to Track!"

She smiled and grabbed his arms and checked his muscles, massaging and testing it, "Wow…" Sakuragi was blushing now, "Senpai, you have perfect muscles. I don't have any advice regarding health but your moves are a bit off-hand. You react too much on impulse and you're a bit reckless. You do almost everything half a second earlier… You need to practice self-control and discipline. For starters, you can listen to Classical Music, it calms the mind… I'll do some more research on how to improve you more… there.."

"Yasuda senpai…" she moved to the senior and then narrated all his good points then his flaws.

She already examined 10 of them when she moved to Rukawa who was sitting on the bench. She smirked when she saw him glare at her.

"Rukawa-senpai…" she smiled seductively.

"So you even followed me here." His words gave her a shock but it didn't show, how conceited he was. Because he's being "RUKAWA" he wouldn't think that she was recommended and was in fact FORCED, he'd think that she wanted all this herself… Well, it wouldn't hurt to play with him.

"Wow… Good guess! I can't stand a day without seeing your heavenly face that I applied as your club manager… but as much as I want to talk to you Rukawa-sama! I have to do my job because there are 4 others waiting… So here are your good points aside from having that GORGEOUS face…"

Rukawa was 'weirded out' by the freshman's way of talking to him. She sounded sincere but he knew that something's not right. Is she playing with him? Or is the job of being the club manager just so heavy. He didn't see Ayako doing all these. As she narrated his good points he couldn't argue with her, he highlighted all of them accurately.

"Here comes your bad points senpai… even though for me you're already perfect, you have to improve on your 1. Stamina. You have to stop drinking as your energy drink." She caught him staring at her and she sighed,

 "I'm not a stalker, it's in Aya-chan-senpai's record book that she left behind. Well, you need to try this new energy drink, it'll boost your power 20 times more. No side effects… As far as I know… Plus I noticed that whenever you're going to do a crossover you always start at the right feet or I don't know if it's just me but your eyes betray you. Now you have the speed so it wont matter if your fighting against a normal player but when you're up with Akira Sendoh or someone as talented… it'll be easy to counter attack… I'll name some of your flaws some other time. Bye Rukawa-senpai." She smiled at him sweetly.

She finished her job in time, giving advice and citing each member's flaws, whether they maybe bench warmers or starting players. Mitsui quickly noticed the improvements.

It was 7 pm and practice ended, Rukawa noticed that the girl quickly vanished. Weird. For someone who's eager to be the manager she didn't show much enthusiasm for the job.

"Remi!" Akai appeared from the backdoor tying her apron behind her back. "So sorry I'm late… I have this club at school and it ends at 7."

"Don't worry…" the raven haired cute-looking girl said with a smile. "There weren't that much customers. What club did you join? Swimming?" Remi asked, the two of them were behind the counter, Akai as the cashier.

"No. Basketball club. Ken asked me to be the manager." Akai said as she rested her chin on her hand

"Oooh… maybe he just wants to watch over you. Little troublemaker."

"Right…" Akai rolled her eyes. If she only knew, Ken wouldn't watch over her, he just found her perfect for the job. And the fact that even Remi thinks of Ken as the perfect older cousin is kind of irritating her…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hehe****… what do you all think? We're heading somewhere right? Wait till you see what's in store of RUkawa! Ooooh… **


	3. Ch 3 & CHARACTER PROFILE

NOTE: _CHARACTER PROFILE_ AT THE END OF THE PAGE. ENJOY.

_HEY EVERYONE. Here's the latest chapter of my SUPER M series FOURPLAY. As you already know, this is about the twisted relationship of a girl with her cousin and his best friend and how a certain cold-hearted blue-eyed fox will show her freedom and love. _

_Who can blame her? She was an orphan, an outcast of society with an uncertain future and then being adopted by an Uncle who's never at home, she's willing to accept any kind of LOVE and SECURITY she can get in whatever form she gets it._

(P.S In the first 3 Chappies I'm going to show you what kind of relationship THESE OC'S: AKAI, MORI and KEN have. Rukawa will be popping in and out of the scene but the RukawaAkai Action will be on the next chapter.)

CHAPTER 3: FOURPLAY

"It's really nice to have you here in school Aka…" Mori groaned as Akai licked the tip of his shaft. They were in his office- the Student Council President's Office, he was sitting on his chair while she was kneeling between his legs. "Come quickly okay? Lunch will be over in 20 minutes…" she said

"If you'd only let me do you then… Ah…" He groaned when he felt her teeth graze the back of his penis' head. "That's it… You're really good at this.." Akai tasted a lot of his pre cum, he was still hard, and she licked the length of him. "Are you wet Akai?" He asked and Akai nodded while sucking the tip of his penis, he groaned when she licked the slit.

"I'm going to shoot… swallow it all or you'll mess up your uniform…" he said to make sure she gulped everything down. She bobbed faster and faster but Mori steadied her head to shoot his load into her and she drank all of it, cleaning his cock of his juice. She stood up while heaving, wiping her lips with a tissue.

"You wouldn't have that problem," he motioned to the mess he'd caused her, "If you'd just let me do you."

Akai bent, closing the gap between her and Mori, "Student Council President-sama, you have a lot of fan girls, anyone of them would be willing to get it on with you. I don't know why you even want someone like me."

She gasped when Mori's hands went under her skirt to grasp her groin, his middle finger rubbing her, "You are wet… Heh…" he chuckled, "I only want you right now. None of them can do what you do. They pretend to be virgins when really; they fuck every boy who asks them to. I want to see this…" he stood and looked at her lost face. She clung to him, clutching his uniform, begging him for release. She panted; her breathing became harsh as he played with her more.

**BELL** **RINGING**

The bell rang and Akai was near exploding but Mori stopped. He was smirking when she looked up at him. "We should continue this after school." He said.

"But I have basketball practice…" she leaned on his table for support, closing her legs tightly.

"Right, right… You're now the manager for the team- then that means you're going to have to wait for me and Ken after school, and not run off like what you did yesterday."

"I was going to help Remi at the bakeshop!" She explained while fixing her skirt. She stared at Mori who looked really dark despite his fair complexion and raven dark unruly hair, he was sitting on the SC President's chair like he really belonged there.

"Whatever. You need to run along or you're going to be really late." Mori told her.

"And who's fault do you think it is.." she whispered to herself as she walked out the door.

Rukawa just came down from the rooftop to head to his English class. It didn't matter if he was late, the teacher wouldn't notice anyway. The redhead coming out of the student council President's office caught his attention; it's his second time seeing her there. He stopped in his tracks as she noticed him.

"Oh! Rukawa-senpai." She said seductively as she went to him and he knew that she's doing it on purpose and he knew that she's really just being sarcastic.

"I never thought I'd bump into you… Wait… I'm in the second year building- ofcourse I'd see you!" she gave him a sweet smile, "What… not talking again. Oh well, as much as I'd like to keep this CONVERSATION going, I still have class… and well, I'll see you at practice anyway. Kaede-sama!" she waved goodbye and he just stared after her. She's really starting to annoy him.

Akai was headed towards the freshmen building when she saw another covered gym and then a sign pointing at the gym's direction: **POOL AREA**. As if being hypnotized, she headed towards the direction. It was amazing. The swimming pool was simply amazing. She didn't know that Shohoku had such an awesome lap-pool. Not to mention the size of the gym that accommodated 4 diving boards almost 15 feet atop each other. She was in a daze but as the swim team arrived she snapped out of it and quickly left the gym.

*

After School…

Akai was sitting on the bench inside the gym trying to come up with a good game plan for the team, she couldn't think of a proper strategy that would help compliment Ken and Rukawa's play. But she knew that Yasuda will be a big help, that's one key that she'll have to further analyze. On the other hand, Hanamichi Sakuragi and his moves are beyond her analysis. She just looks at him and the word: POTENTIAL and TALENT comes to mind. But she knew that he still lacked something even though he may seem almost perfect… In order to beat Kainan and be number 1, she would have to have them exceed their potentials.

"You're early." Ken came into the gym and saw Akai sitting on the bench. Akai looked up from her notebook and saw the blonde who was wearing basketball shorts and muscle shirt and then behind him was Mori- neat and proper in his uniform, his glasses making him look as respectable as his title.

"Here to watch the practice Mori-kun?" she flipped her red hair and stared at Mori then back to her notebook.

"I don't know. If I find something amusing… maybe." Mori placed his hands in his pockets. He smiled as he scrutinized the girl. "You're not planning to seduce the basketball club are you?" he was referring to her get-up. Short shorts and a white shirt that hugged her figure perfectly even though it was loose. She had the sleeves rolled up so she would look ready for sports.

"Ayako senpai used to wear these kinds of clothes too. And besides who am I going to seduce in the basketball team?"

Ken sat beside her to look at her notebook, "I don't know. Kaede Rukawa seems to be a nice prospect. And for the record, Ayako isn't as tall and as sexy as you are. Although she's also FINE…" Ken cupped her right breast by snaking his right arm behind her.

She just rolled her eyes at the left handed compliment, "Seducing Rukawa huh…Have you forgotten that I already tried that back in Jr. High?" she said while letting her cousin stroke her breasts.

"And you're saying that he doesn't remember you from back then?" Mori asked while walking towards the two of them.

"Apparently, there's someone cockier than you, Mori-SAMA." She said and she yelped when Ken motioned them to stand up while Mori groped her between her legs. Again she was sandwiched with the raven haired man in front of her and the blond behind her.

"You guys… not here… they'll arrive any minute." Akai pleaded hopefully.

*

The three of them were in the storage room; it was a room inside the gym where they keep the mop and some of the balls.

She almost jolted when she heard some of the players arrive. But her momentary shock was diverted when Ken got something from his bag. It was a pink mini vibrator, the round one, the size of the smallest mobile phone. He turned it on and it started to go wild, going almost everywhere. It made a strong buzzing sound when Mori seized it in his hands. "Turn it to minimum Ken." He said.

"What are you guys doing? We don't have time for this the whole team's almost here." Akai whispered as she leaned on Ken, the three of them were standing up, her right leg was raised up on Mori's shoulder while the other one tiptoed on the floor. Mori was there to spread her legs and hold it up into place.

"Uh… uhn.." she muffled her moans as Mori rubbed the vibrating ball against her, she could feel the bumps of the ball and she bit her lip as Mori slowly inserted it inside her until it can no longer be seen. He then carefully put down her leg and let her go. Akai hugged herself. She was shaking for she was feeling the slow vibration too much. It was stirring her insides.

"You better put on your clothes Akai. Practice will start soon." Ken said.

"I'll be the one who's going to take it out later. I have to go now. I got a meeting in 15 minutes." Mori said as he stared at Akai who was kneeling on the ground, getting used to the thing inside her. She jolted when Ken turned the level a little higher.

Akai tried to stand up with her knees shaking, "T… Take it out right now…. I… I can't go out… like this… ah!"

"Don't worry. Doesn't the thrill excite you?" her cousin said.

"At a time like this…. N… Not really…"

"You'll get used to it. Don't go flying off to the bakery after practice if you don't want the thing to bother you." Ken said as he and Mori went out of the room first.

· o-

"Your head's not really focused here today." Akai heard Rukawa's deep voice say. She was kneeling down in front of him to examine his ankle and leg. How can she focus when she could feel the thing moving inside her. "How can you say something like that? You know that I'm only focused on you. Like right now," she clamped both her hands around his ankle. Rukawa stared at her, something was definitely wrong with her at the moment.

"You should start training your legs more. Try jogging and Ah--!" she yelped, the vibrator just got stronger, Rukawa noticed her temporary stiffness but said nothing. She stared behind her to see Ken smiling knowingly at her. She froze when she remembered that Kaede Rukawa's just in front of her. And she was right, her eyes met his blue questioning ones and she couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes and yelled, "Sumimasen!" as she ran off the exit.

· o-

Practice was finally over and the cousins were riding Ken's car. Akai begged Ken to remove the vibrator inside her. It's already been 4 hours and she's been throbbing ever since. The thing was still moving that she became so wet she's afraid that some of it got through her shorts. She sat silently with her eyes closed, she was silently moaning, she let herself feel it, for it was only her cousin who could see her and she sort of realized that he was driving slower than usual.

"The batteries haven't ran out yet… and look at you, so wet." He placed his fingers between Akai's widely spread legs. "D… Don't do that—"

"That's right you haven't cummed either." He rubbed his middle finger against the wet spot on her shorts.

"Quit teasing… And let me come." Akai said and she yelped when the vibrator went on full blast for 5 seconds and then when she was about to reach her peak, it went down to minimum level again. Ken's technique to keep her from coming.

"You'll have to earn it tonight." Her cousin said deviously.

Akai wasn't surprised when she saw Mori inside Ken's room with his dark hair bent over the table, obviously doing some student-council-things but he faced them as soon as they got inside. He had that unruly hair, like Kiyota Nobunaga's only trimmed down, and his uniform was slightly undone.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked while smiling at Akai who mindlessly walked straight to the bed to lie down.

"Mitsui extended practice. We're facing Ryonan Next week." Ken said as he dropped his things to the floor and slumped down on his couch as he sighed out of exhaustion.

"Take it out.. and let me come." Akai whimpered,

"What… do you now want the real thing?" Mori taunted, rotating the chair so that he was now facing Akai, who was staring up at the ceiling. She didn't respond, just filled the quiet room with her heavy breathing. "Still as hard headed as ever. _Saving "it" for 'something' special._ To hear it from you out of all people still amazes me." Mori said.

Akai got out of the bed and headed over to kneel down between Mori's legs. "This is what I'm talking about. I've never seen you this horny since you entered High School." He stared as she eagerly got his shaft and started sucking on it. She had to admit that the thing stimulated her, having it inside her system for four hours, now she knew why they did it.

Her body felt alive, her breasts hurt yet none of the men caressed them. Ken was silently watching the show from his couch while Mori didn't even bother touching her. She couldn't help herself, while bobbing up and down she slowly slid her free hand inside her shirt to massage her breast. "Ah!" she yelped when Ken turned up the vibrator. Without any warning Mori came in her mouth. He removed himself from her, he stared at her form, some of his stuff got stuck to her red hair, her blue eyes were filled with lust, she was kneeling in front of him as she tried to swallow his cum but ended up coughing them out.

Ken was behind her, he casually removed her shirt first and then stripping her off completely, leaving her only in her wet underwear, the light inside the room made them see all of Akai.

She stood in front of Mori with ken now nipping on her neck; his arms were under her underarms trapping her while plucking her nipples. She welcomed the sensation, leaning on him. The scene excited Mori even more, Akai with her perfect body in front him, her lust-filled eyes crammed with pleasure, it took all his will power not to take her then and there.

"You've dirtied yourself Akai." Mori said while tapping her underwear and even though the small vibrator was inside her, the motion affected her. "Aren't you embarrassed? You're this wet. I didn't even know that it's possible to soak your underwear this way…"

Ken stopped for a moment, "Don't embarrass her Ichiyuki (Mori's surname), she had the thing on in full blast, she wouldn't be human if she didn't feel it that hard." Ken slowly massaged her breasts but she cried when Mori mercilessly made the vibrator move wildly inside her. "You didn't know that this button existed did you Ken?" he pointed at the small blue button at the back of the remote. It made the little vibrator go berserk inside of her.

"Whoa… I can feel it even from here…" Ken said while rubbing his groin against her ass.

"Oh… Haaah… haaah… F… Feels… good…" Akai moaned, her fluids were now dripping to the floor. Mori took off her wet string bikini and without any warning pulled the string hanging out of her pussy that swiftly took off the vibrator and threw it to the study table. Akai stared at the thing from the corner of her eyes, the thing was moving everywhere and finally it dropped to the ground and made strong vibrating sounds. It was that restless. But her focus was redirected when her cousin's fingers slid down and entered her, Mori kissed her on the lips as Ken pumped slowly at first but it turned rough when she moaned. Mori replaced Ken's fingers with his, "Cum on my hand…" he whispered as he pumped 2 fingers rapidly inside of her. "Ahhhh…." She screamed and within seconds cum came sliding down her thighs.

She was lying motionless on Ken's bed with her legs spread widely in front of her cousin. She gasped inwardly as Mori spread the folds of her womanhood while Ken rubbed the flesh with his fingers and it instantly sent her to heaven. "You're unexpectedly in the mood today."

"Don't sound as if you weren't expecting it." She whispered

"This is what you get for not being yourself for the past month." Mori replied. "What's up with you this week anyway?"

Akai closed her eyes, she didn't want to bring up the try outs for the swimming club. She saw the poster last week and it has been on her mind ever since. "Nothing—" she said.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of that cocky ace player." This she heard from Mori.

"That again huh…? Don't be ridiculus. He looks like he's still sucking from his mother's breast…"

"He's your senpai you know." Mori said

"And so are you." She replied back.

"Turn around.." Ken told her, and she did, in an instant and without any warning, Ken entered her ass, and she muffled her scream for he didn't put any kind of lubricant.

Mori laughed, "We're going to have a long night… Don't worry, we'll help you walk to school tomorrow."

The next day Akai woke up with a sore body for last night was wild, they did it until 3 in the morning and although her body was up for it, her stamina was lacking. It was such a long time since she felt the URGE. She got up from bed and saw Ken sleeping on her right while Mori on her left, the usual. She stared out the window, she really needed to plan out how she will join the swim team without the two of them knowing.

TO BE CONTINUED…

***NOTE:______

I know! When will Rukawa arrive right???? Don't be impatient you guys. Isnt it fun to see the relationship between Akai, Mori and Ken? Heh. Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon.

Happy Holidays!

**CHARACTER PROFILE:**

**­*AKAI**

PHYSICAL FEATURES HAIR: RED

**EYES:** DARK BLUE

**HEIGHT:** 5'6 feet/ 170cm tall

BIO:

**YEAR LEVEL:** 1st Year (sec 1-B)

**AGE:** 16 y/o

· She was basically an orphan until the age of 9 where she was taken in by her only Uncle and living relative, Ken's father. She felt a deep connection with her cousin Ken and feels safe, loved and secured if she's with her cousin.

· Her character's brash but unlike girls her age (or just high school girls) she's level headed, maybe she feels that she's had tons of experiences already and also the fact that she hung around her cousin and his best friend also aided in her confident and strong nature.

***KEN:**

PHYSICAL FEATURES: HAIR: BLONDE EYES: BLUE

**HEIGHT:** 5'11/184 CM tall

BUILT: LIKE HISASHI MITSUI'S

BIO:

YEAR LEVEL: 3rd Year

**AGE:** 18 y/o

· Akai's older cousin who's also part of the Shohoku basketball club. Like Mitsui, he just came back personal reasons but his comeback is already stirring a commotion on who the rightful ace of Shohoku should be.

· His character's cool and collected but the thing with his cousin is really uncontrollable for him. He treats it as their hobby but he's not really the type that would go for just any kind of woman.

***MORI**

PHYSICAL FEATURES: HAIR: JET BLACK

**EYES:** Deep Black

**HEIGHT**: 6'0 / 187cm

BUILT: Lean like Kiyota Nobunaga from Kainan.

BIO:

**YEAR LEVEL**: 2nd Year

**AGE:** 17 y/o

· Ken's bestfriend and childhood buddy who also grew up with Akai and taught her most of the things she knew about sex. He also taught her how to swim.

· His character's a little more domineering than Ken's. He's also much more possessive of Akai. And if Ken's cool and calm, Mori's carries that more sinister aura with him but he certainly knows Akai's worth and he's picky when it comes to women.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: FOUR PLAY**

Akai cant take it anymore, she wanted to go and try out for the swimming team but Ken wont let her! Whats wrong with him?

**FLASHBACK:**

Akai again headed for the basketball gym when passed by the pool area and there she saw the sign: OPEN TRYOUTS Swimming practice every T-TH-F-Sun.

She was just standing there for an hour staring at the sign board, she didnt know if she should try out but she really wanted to. And it looks like the heavens wanted it also. Basketball practice is held during Mondays, Wed, Fridays and even Saturdays so everythings perfect- except for that Friday but shell find a way around it.

And besides, shed imagined back then that the swimming club will be the only club shed join in high school so, whats there to even think about?

But she asked Ken for permission, bec. Aside from being the only guardian she has, she needed his approval if shes going to join another team. But he didnt allow her. Even got mad and acted all brotherly about it. Telling her that she needed to prioritize things and all. But she knew that he just wanted to keep his eyes on her! For what reason she didnt know.

But shes persistent and she wont give up.

**END OF FLASHBACK xoxo**

Ken heard footsteps going down the stairs, he didnt need to ask why Akai was still awake when its past midnight for when her hands slid down his neck and started massaging his collarbone, he knew what she wanted or so he thought.

Ken-nii-san she massaged his broad shoulders with her soft hands and he started to relax, he felt her little tongue lick his earlobe. She massaged his temple and then massaged his scalp, her hands raking through his blonde hair. When she felt him relax she went forward and stood just in front of him, blocking his view from the television, she was clad in her usual pajamas, her red hair unruly. She had that innocent but seductive look on her. He watched as she unbuttoned her top and it revealed her in her underwear. Ken couldnt resist but caress her flat stomach with his big hands, he forgot how truly smooth they were

Ken ni-san

You want something thats why youre doing this right? he said and she quickly bent down and kissed him, then slowly she trailed kisses down his collarbone, unbuttoning his uniform on the way.

Onegai Allow me to

Ken rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch not allowing her to finish, NO. he gave the same answer again. He felt her weight sag when he said no, she was comfortably kneeling between his legs. With her upper body against Kens mid section, her hands crossed on top of his belly button with her chin resting on them. Ken could feel her soft breasts press against his loin that its making him uncomfortable, but he knew she wasnt doing it on purpose for she was trying to work her puppy dog eyes on him, hoping to stir his sympathy. But shes stirring something other than his sympathy

Tell me why you wont let me. She said angrily, her dark violet eyes probing into his blue ones. He sighed, Youll lose focus managing the team. And we need every bit of your help right now. The Nationals is coming up.

Akai shook her head then eagerly moved closer to Ken for battle, Thats just selfish, am I no longer my own person anymore? You told me to be the teams manager and I did, now Im asking you to let me try out and I cant? UNFAIR.

Ken muted the television and stared at his cousin whos chin was resting on his tummy. What a view indeed. Her pajamas unbuttoned, her breasts pushing his hardened manhood. Her eyes widened and he smiled inwardly, she knew what hes thinking for she started to rise. She felt him and he knew it.

Dont move. He ordered, his voice getting deeper, You want fair right? It took a bet to make you apply for the team, Ken motioned for Akai to lie down on the floor and when she did he knelt beside her, his eyes filled with excitement as he examined his cousins body, she had her pajamas fully unbuttoned, her body open for scrutiny. She had her hands just above her head, Ken pulled down her pajama shorts just below her knees.

Dont move. He said as he got up and left the living room to go upstairs. Akai now didnt know what to expect. Is this all worth it to get his permission for her to join the swimming team? But Ken has done nothing she didnt enjoy.

She heard him go down the stairs and in a second he was beside her.

Here. You havent tried his one yet right? Ken held up a vibrator with little bumps along its length.

Akai looked up at her blonde cousin and shook her head once. I saw this online. Its called a double vibrator. You attach this little thing here. He took out something from his pocket. Its the usual mini vibrator with a long chord. Ken attached it to the long vibrator.

Ken set the toy aside for a while as he started touching Akai. Too bad Mori isnt here to join in the fun. He slid his middle finger inside Akais pajama and delicately rubbed her. Ahhh Mmh she muffled her moans for her cousin was the best when it comes to foreplays, she didnt even feel that hed already taken off her pajamas.

Im already HOT Ni-sama she purred, Ken caught the words ni-sama, she unconsciously use them when shes begging for release and wants to get on his good side.

Youre forgetting that were in a bet. You come, you lose. So you better hold it in- the good stuffs yet to come or make you come. Ken gently rubbed her labia until pre-cum started to ooze, when shed produced enough for lubrication he got the 9 inch long 6 inch wide double vibrator and started to tease her nipples with it.

She writhed while he trailed it down her abdomen and into her pussy. She had spread her legs wide,

Your ass or-

Ass she whispered. And Ken smirked, I knew youd say that. He said while pushing the head of the vibrator inside her ass and she cried of pain.

The vibrator was moving inside her- slowly at first but it gained momentum as Ken pushed it deeper.

The two of them were so caught up in the moment that they both were startled when someone rang the doorbell. Ken checked his watch and cursed, Tsk. Who could it be at 1 in the morning. He turned to Akai and said, Dont move. As he stood and went to the door.

Ken knew how exactly his face looked when he saw his dad on the door step.

Arent you even going to let me in? This is my house. The old man joked and Ken let out a deep laugh, Haha! Why didnt you say you were coming today?

It was unexpected for me as well have you two eaten? Is Mori here? I brought some food! Mr. Fujimiya entered his house and his face brightened up when he saw the glowing face of his niece/daughter.

Akai! How are you? Has Ken been taking care of you? You look thinner than the last time I saw you! Her uncle hugged her and she hugged him back. It has been 4 monthw since they last saw each other but Akai missed him terribly, Im a growing girl uncle! Ken noticed the glow on Akais face, he wasnt sure if its because of what they were doing earlier or if shes happy to see his dad.

I have something from you Its the latest collection in New York. Mr. Fujimiya got a box and gave it to Akai. Her eyes glowed when she saw the beautiful diamond necklace, Arigatou Oji san!

Im glas you like it. Now we should eat! Im starving.

**-o-**

You actually came while we were eating at the dining table? Ken whispered to her ear, the lights were out and they were both in Akais bed, Ken was sitting with his back leaning on the wall while Akai was sitting on top of Ken with her back against his chest, Ken had her legs hooked with his by the ankle so he could spread them with his legs. She had her head thrown back against Kens shoulder while the man nipped on her neck causing a deep purple hickey.

I couldnt hold it even though uncle was talking to me she whispered.

Ken finished nipping and although he couldnt see the mark in the darkness he knew that it was pretty deep. You must have gotten excited by the thrill of my dad being there. He spread her legs wider with his leg and got his hand sliding inside her underwear. Akai couldnt see it but his blue eyes were shining with lust.

What if your dad comes in and sees us? Akai moaned,

Whats wrong with cousins sleeping on the same bed? he joked, And besides I thought the excitement turns you on. Akai quickly came in his hands at the thought and the two of them continued their forbidden play in the darkness.

And for the record. You lost the bet.

-o-

Rukawa wasnt in the mood to sleep that afternoon, he didnt know why. He was playing with the black cat on his lap while leaning on the rails of the rooftop, the wind playing with his hair. Something way down caught his attention, he couldnt possibly miss it, even though it was lunch time and there were tons of people on the ground, he could spot the red head falling in line just outside the Swimming Pool Gymnasium. She wore a hood but the wind caused it to fall back and she had to put it back. It would be possible for him to think that she was just there out of curiosity if it werent for the huge swim bag she was carrying; it was obvious that shes going to try out.

Akais going to try out. She made up her mind that morning. Its now or never, the sign board was like magnet, she was itching for a swim, for her swimmings like those moments with Ken and Mori, addicting but the difference is that in swimming, it didnt feel wrong.

Hey there. Someone greeted her from behind that she nearly jumped out of shock, she couldnt let anybody who knows Ken or Mori know that shes trying to join another club thats why she had on a hoodie. She stole a glance behind her and when she saw that it was a harmless female, she relaxed.

Hi. She said back.

They sure have a long line, dont they? the girl said,

Yea, Ive been here for an hour already. So youre a freshman? Akai asked the young looking girl, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes and had a friendly face. The girl nodded, Im Akira Fujimiya. She said and Akai froze, Akira. Fujimiya?

A. kira Fujimiya? she thought out loud. She wanted to laugh, seriously, a freshman named Fujimiya? Did the heavens really want this or what! Is she the answer to her problem?

.. Watashi wa Fujimiya Aka Akira. Akai said and the brown haired Fujimiya couldnt help but react, No WAY! Akai smiled, theres no harm in changing her first name a bit, Akira-Akai (Aki-Aka), nicknames are used in orgs anyways the important thing is the surname. Yep, and Im a first year too. She smiled.

-o-

It was finally her turn. She wore a swimming cap just as soon as she stepped out of the locker room, to hide the fact that she had red hair. There were 4 of them wholl be doing 200M IM (Individual Medley: Basically all strokes), Akai was excited, she fixed her goggles and then as soon as she heard the whistle, she had her own world, she literally swam away, oblivious to the cheering and to her own speed. She finished the butterfly and then the back stroke, the breast and finally her forte- freestyle.

As soon as she got out of the pool, it took her a minute to notice that the crowd was silent. She removed her goggles and saw that the fourth one was struggling to reach the finish line and then she looked at Akira Fujimiya who was smiling at her in shock.

2 minutes 11.30 seconds! The captain yelled and the members of the club both male and female started whispering.

Stephanie did it in 2.8 seconds (Sorry for naming names, shes the Olympian who won GOLD in the Olympics) she heard one say.

Whered you train F Fujimiya. The Captain asked her. The Captain was male and even he was impressed at her style.

Uh.. My cousin taught me. And then the rest was self study Taicho (Capt) she said.

She stared at the members and they were all smiling smugly at her. It was cool but she realized that if she were to do it only bec she loves swimming, she shouldnt stand out or else shell be in trouble.

By the end of the day, the results were in and both Akiras passed. Akai even liked her new friend Akira- everything about that day went perfect that she thought if something bad were to happen she can handle it or maybe she spoke to soon.

As soon as she entered the basketball gym after school she saw Kaede Rukawa tying his shoes on the bench, she passed by him and she was about to greet him in her usual flirtatious way well, more flirty than usual since shes extra happy that day but then he spoke.

Are you going to quit the team and transfer to the swim team? he said in a mono tone and her smile froze on her face.

M Mate what are you talking about senpai? she tried to act cool, Maybe you got the wrong Fujimiya- she quickly said in defense, There are two Fujimiyas in my year

Rukawa started dribbling the ball, he caught her off guard, she dropped her usual flirty-demeanor that her reaction shocked Rukawa, he didnt expect it to be a big deal for her.

Im not stupid, I saw you signing up he was cut off by Akai,

Ma Mate. Are you going to tell ni-san? she asked in a hard tone,

Listen, as long as you dont screw up as the club manager, I dont care what you do. And then he whispered in his usual random self, And do I look like I get along with your cousin? he continued to dribble the ball as he walked towards the center court while Akai stared after his back, he sure is one uncomplicated guy- she knew that he knew that she wanted to keep it a secret. He stopped dribbling when he felt that she was staring at him and then he was shocked when she was staring at him,

ARIGATOOO! she yelled,

Arigato for what? She heard Kens voice and sighed, Nothing that concerns you Ni-san. She said.

Hmmm youre in a good mood today arent you he said before heading to the locker room for to change.


End file.
